Moonlight Path
by crematosis
Summary: L always looks better in the moonlight.


A/N: Okay, there might be a few spoilers in here if people don't know when L's birthday is. Anyone? Anyone? Umm…okay, I'll carry on then. This is…after the series I guess. Somehow L and Light resolved their differences and are now living together. Yay for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light. But I wish I did.

L was perched on the window seat, gazing out the window at the soft glow of the city's lights. L chewed on his thumb contemplatively as he ignored the sound of Light opening the door to their apartment.

"I don't understand why we have to live on the eighth floor," Light grumbled. "The elevators are almost always broken."

Light expected L to reply with some remark about how he needed the exercise. It seemed that recently, Light left the apartment as rarely as L did. But L made no reply.

Light frowned and squinted at L's hunched form. "What are you looking at? It's too dark to see anything out there."

"I am merely reassuring myself that I am not the only person in existence. These lights prove that I am not alone in the world."

Light stood there a moment, looking confused. "What? Are you depressed again?"

"Perhaps," L said, with a heavy sigh.

Light sat on the window seat next to L. "Okay, what's the matter this time?"

"Raito-kun, we have been together for over a year and you do not know my birthday," L said sadly. "How can we profess to have an intimate relationship when you know nothing about me?"

Light scowled. "And how is that my fault? You've always been Mr. Mysterious. You don't want me to know your name, your birthday, your age, where you're from. Are you suddenly changing your mind about those things?"

"I am not sure," L admitted. "I will not tell you my real name, as there is a slight chance that you were once Kira and could become Kira again."

Light groaned. 'When will you ever trust me?"

"I may never completely trust you," L said solemnly. "But I will allow you to know the date of my birth. It is very difficult for me to celebrate your birthday and find mine passed over."

"Okay, we'll celebrate your birthday," Light muttered, wrapping his arms around L's waist. "We'll eat cake and I'll buy you some presents. Now, is that all you're depressed about?"

"I suppose so," L murmured. "My birthday coincides with another holiday so it is very easily forgotten. I cannot recall a single time my birthday was celebrated separate from the holiday."

"Well, I know a couple of people who are born around Christmas and they just get extra presents. They don't have a separate party just for their birthday."

L stared at him blankly. "I was not born on Christmas day."

"Christmas Eve?"

L shook his head.

Light scratched his head. "So, your birthday is on the date of a different holiday then? Well, if your birthday celebration was incorporated into the holiday, it would have to be a major holiday to include presents. Umm…Valentine's day?"

L shook his head. "Halloween."

Light stood in stunned silence. "Umm…I'm sensing some sort of peculiar irony here."

L gazed at him levelly. "And what does that mean?"

"You know how I always say you're pale like a ghost and how you're like an alien to me sometimes? Well…if you were born on Halloween, all that freakiness can be forgiven. You have an excuse for it."

L sighed. "Very funny, Raito-kun. But my birthday has always been absorbed into Halloween festivities. I do not get to have the day of my birth celebrated independently."

Light blinked. "Hasn't anyone ever given you a birthday present?"

"No, candy usually suffices. Not that I mind the candy, but I wish something else could be done to commemorate my birthday. A cake would be appreciated, preferably a cake not decorated with candy corn. It has to be a cake dedicated solely to my birthday. And presents would also be welcome. Raito-kun knows me well enough to get me something I would like."

"Oh yes, I know what you like," Light purred. He leaned over and kissed L's collarbone and began to work his way up L's throat.

L whimpered and squirmed slightly. "N-not right now, Raito-kun…I am trying to be depressed."

"You don't need to be depressed," Light murmured. He worked his way up to L's ear and nipped it playfully.

"R-Raito-kun, I'm not done talking. Will you please st-ahh!"

Light licked the shell of L's ear and then breathed on it. "That's your problem, L. You're so distant and completely closed off from everyone. You need to let me in."

L stilled suddenly as Light's implications sunk in. A slow flush spread across his cheeks.

Light grinned. "What's the matter? We've done this so many times. You don't need to be embarrassed. And yet you react like an innocent virgin every time. What do I have to do to make you comfortable?"

"I am comfortable," L said faintly. "I am perhaps too comfortable with the whole idea of sexual relations. I could be sleeping with the enemy and-"

Almost immediately, Light's playful grin turned into an annoyed scowl. "You just had to bring that up. Is this your defense mechanism for getting out of sex?"

"I could say the same to you, Raito-kun. Every time I wish to discuss something important, your libido kicks in. You must be trying to seduce me so I will forget what I am supposed to do."

"Not true," Light said flatly.

"Then why are you interrupting me when I am telling you about my birthday?"

Light put on a hurt look. "Sex is a good birthday present."

"Raito-kun, today is not my birthday."

"I know, I know. But who says I can't give you a present whenever I feel like it? You're important to me, Ryuuzaki. I want you to be happy."

L's cheeks were now an attractive shade of crimson. "Stop saying such things," he muttered.

"But I'm being sincere." He gave L a quick peck on the cheek. "I do love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, Raito-kun," L mumbled embarrassedly.

"Aw, what's there to be embarrassed about? No one's watching. No one cares. It's just us. You do like sex, don't you?"

"Well, yes," L admitted. "But I prefer-mph!"

L struggled as Light dragged him away from the window and pushed him down on the bed. "Raito-kun!" L complained. "You realize that throwing me around so roughly is very Kira-like."

This time, Light refused to rise to the bait. He smirked at L. "Maybe that's why you like it so much. Maybe you're hoping I'm Kira."

L struggled against Light. "Is that a confession?"

Light snickered. "What am I confessing? I'm just saying….you like it rough. If you think Kira is that way, you must be in love with Kira."

"I'm in love with you," L growled, shoving at Light angrily.

Light's expression softened. He lovingly stroked L's cheek. "I know you are. I'm in love with you too."

L relaxed and allowed Light to simply lie on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Light and held him close.

"Why do we always have to fight?" L murmured. "We should be getting on so much better than this."

"I think we just know each other too well. We know exactly what to say that'll hurt and how to push all the buttons."

L sighed. "But we fought a lot when we worked on the investigation together. Just when we started to get along well enough to live together and be happy, we start fighting again."

"L, I don't think we'll ever stop fighting. It's normal for people to fight from time to time, and even we have to be normal some of the time."

L allowed a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I am. We're just one of those couples that like to fight. We argue, we squabble, and then we have really good make-up sex."

L chuckled. "Oh really? Is that where this is all headed?"

"Of course," Light purred. He kissed L's neck. "Everything leads to sex with us. But just what kind of sex will it be? Slow, passionate, romantic sex? Rough, dominating, competitive sex?"

L's eyes slid shut. "I'll let you make the choice."

Light smirked. "You're letting me decide? I've never had this much power before. I like it."

L opened one eye briefly. "Don't make me change my mind, Raito-kun." He shut his eyes again and stretched luxuriously across the bed. His shirt hitched up and the moonlight illuminated the swath of exposed skin.

"You know most people would die to have beautiful skin like yours," Light said softly, admiring the moon's effect on L's pale stomach.

L looked up at Light questioningly, the dark eyes uncertain. "Raito-kun?"

Light slid off L's shirt kissed L's chest. "Every inch of you is beautiful, especially in the moonlight. It gives you a certain radiance."

"I was born on Halloween," L said breathlessly. "It makes sense that the moon-ah…that the moonlight would-ngh….oh, yes, Raito-ahh….where was I?"

"It doesn't matter," Light said softly, continuing to place feathery kisses down L's chest. "All that matters is that you enjoy yourself."

"Indeed," L gasped. "It's a nice change of pace. You are usually so….so…."

Light's lips curled upward. "Thorough?"

"Perhaps….I…really, Raito-kun, haven't you tortured me enough? My jeans feel excruciatingly tight."

Light's smile widened. "How thoughtless of me. Of course I'll help you out of your pants." He placed his hands on L's slim hips and slowly pulled L's zipper down with his teeth.

L breathed a sigh of relief and his eyes slid shut once again. "Much better, but if Raito-kun would not mind removing my undergarments as w-ah!"

L's eyes shot open at the unexpected sensation of Light's tongue wrapped around his throbbing erection. "Raito-kun, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started. Another new change of pace, right?" Light grinned proudly.

A deep flush spread across L's face. "You do not need to do this. Really. I didn't mean that I hate sex. You know that."

Light said nothing and instead took L's entire length into his mouth.

L's body shuddered and his hips twitched off the mattress. "R-r-raito, please."

Light rested one arm firmly across L's hips and continued on.

L's body reacted strongly to this new experience. He had never expected Light to try oral sex. Light didn't seem the type. He had never shown any interest in it, never talked about it. L decided to stop wondering why Light was doing it and just surrender to the feeling.

Light tried not to smile. L was confused and L was so cute when he was confused. He didn't often get to see L caught off-guard and he relished any moment when he could do something that L didn't expect. It also didn't hurt that besides just looking cute, L was also making the most amazing noises. L was certainly sensitive, even after a year of almost daily sex. Light liked that. He loved exploring new parts of L's body and finding a new sensitive spot.

L let out a cry and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as orgasm hit him hard. He felt warm, comfortable, and sleepy.

Light crawled onto the bed beside him. "Not bad. You taste every bit as sweet as I imagined."

L groaned. "I ought to have warned you. Isn't that proper protocol? Although I must admit, I know very little about oral sex."

Light smiled warmly. "I don't mind. It's an interesting taste. I could get used to it."

L snuggled contentedly against Light. "Why would you do that for me? I don't see how it of any benefit to you. I enjoy myself and you don't."

Light snickered. "I enjoyed myself just fine. You can thank me later." He stroked L's cheek affectionately and settled in to sleep.

Before L drifted off to sleep, he wondered why he had ever felt alone. The world didn't matter. All he needed was Light.

The End


End file.
